Lighting tools may be present in certain software (e.g., seismic interpretation software, or any software that relates to the seismic to production process that involves visualizing surfaces). For example, certain seismic interpretation software may include functionality to enable a user to control lighting effects with respect to an illuminated object. Lighting tools may be used to highlight topography in various ways and/or allocate colors based on the orientation of the structures in order to facilitate the interpretation and understanding of deformations and/or depositional processes.